So Long, Forever Barkada and Luv U
January 19, 2016 ‘Forever Barkada’ aired for the last time last Sunday afternoon, ending a near six-month run, while ‘Luv U’ also aired for the last time last Sunday afternoon, ending a near four-year run. The last remaining teen-oriented series in the country has finally departed. On Sunday, January 17, IBC’s Forever Barkada officially aired its final episode. The series bowed out after nearly six months on the air, with a total of 24 episodes to boot. The same day, ABS-CBN’s Luv U also officially aired its final episode. The series bowed out after nearly four years on the air, with a total of 203 episodes to boot. The final episode of both Forever Barkada and Luv U marked the end of an era for teen-oriented series, which began when GMA’s T.G.I.S. premiered in mid-1995. With the cast’s desire to move on to other projects and at the same time devote several hours of school time, it is clear that the series would have to end. Since its inception in August 9, 2015, Forever Barkada was essentially from the success of Friends 4Ever, featuring today's hottest teen stars of IBC. The series revolves around a group of high school teenagers. Both Friends 4Ever and Forever Barkada are among the high school-themed drama series that made our high school teenagers were as dramatic, eventful and kilig. Forever Barkada aired in between Hey it's Fans Day! and PBA. However, the ratings for the series were respectable overall, the change of timeslot in later episodes caused it to downfall and a low cost. Nevertheless, Forever Barkada’s final episode made a lasting impression. While ratings for the finale are yet to be revealed, it managed to trend on Twitter. On Instagram, cast member and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, now a lead character of Glory Jane, posted this message: “MAMI-MISS KO ang gumising ng umaga tuwing Monday, ang mag script reading, ang asaran, ang friendship at ang nabuong pamilya at kaibigan.” “THANK YOU sa mga experiences, sa sad and happy memories, sa mga pagturo ng maraming lessons at sa pagbibigay sa akin ng pagmamahal.. Sa lahat po ng sumuporta sa FOREVER BARKADA, thank you for our best friends forever.” The finale episode, bukas po, Foreber Barkada, 2pm, after Hey it's Fans Day!. THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU FOREVER, my FOREVER BARKADA family. ❤️❤️❤️ #ForeverBarkadaFinale In the end, Cherryz told, "Goodbye Forever Barakda and Hello Glory Jane." The cast of Forever Barkada also includes Rico dela Paz, Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Eugene Herrera and Kyline Alcantara. Mark A. Reyes and Paco Sta. Maria directed the series. Now that Forever Barkada is declined, both Cherryz and Rico can now star in the newest pre-primetime series Glory Jane, the Philippine adaptation of 2011 Koreanovela produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. In Glory Jane, Cherryz remained as a high school classmate at the age of 14, while Rico is now a freshman in college at the age of 19. On the other end, first aired on February 19, 2012, Luv U was essentially a grown-up version of Goin’ Bulilit, featuring the then-teenage graduates of the latter series. Early episodes of the series were more humor-oriented, but as the years went by, more serious elements were added, each emphasizing on the real-life struggles of Filipino teenagers. Luv U originally aired in between ASAP and The Buzz, but in April 2015, it was moved to the late afternoon slot to replace the latter. While ratings for the series were respectable overall, the change of timeslot in later episodes caused it to fall. Nevertheless, Luv U’s final episode made a lasting impression. While ratings for the finale are yet to be revealed, it managed to trend on Twitter. On Instagram, cast member Miles Ocampo, now lead protagonist of And I Love You So, posted this message: “MAMI-MISS KO ang gumising ng umaga tuwing Monday, ang mag script reading, ang asaran, ang foodtrip, ang tawanan, ang friendship at ang nabuong pamilya.” “THANK YOU sa mga experiences, sa sad and happy memories, sa mga pagturo ng maraming lessons at sa pagbibigay sa akin ng pagmamahal.. Sa lahat po ng sumuporta sa LUV U sa loob ng 4 NA TAON, maraming maraming salamat po sainyong lahat.” The cast of Luv U also includes Kiray Celis, Marco Gumabao, Sharlene San Pedro, Alexa Ilacad, Nash Aguas, Jairus Aquino, Mika Dela Cruz, Rhap Salazar, Smokey Manaloto, Hyubs Azarcon, Bentong, and Joy Viado, among others. Edgar Mortiz and sons Frasco and Badjie directed the series. The fate of the now-vacant 2 p.m. and 4:45 p.m. slot is still to be determined. Regardless, both Forever Barkada and Luv U are being missed by its loyal viewers, and the lessons that come with it will never be forgotten.